A Christmas Surprise
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: (It ain't a big surprise if the cover image shows what it is lol) This story is based off of a drawing Trashasaurusrex made for me. She is really amazing! Katrice belongs to Msitubeatz. Fever belongs to Feverwildehopps. Check them out in Tumblr.


The snow was falling down on a cold and yet cheery day. It felt so great outside of the snow filled area of Tundratown. Inside of the home of the well known blue bunny, Spazzie was on the couch playing his game while wearing a black shirt and gray pajama pants. It was a terrible game from his favorite zombie game series. He hated how it was like. "Oh Hank East, why must you seem so bad in this game. Sure killing zombies is fun but oh gosh this is just awful! The voice isn't you and you don't do selfies! This is WRONG!" He kept raging while still using a powerful yet dumb sledgehammer and grenade combo weapon. Still, he had a game to beat, whether it was crappy or not.

As he paused the game to catch a break but also to have a drink of his coke, the door was busted open with the mammal at his door being Fever. She was fluffy from having to be in only a green shirt and dark blue pants in the cold day and had snow all over her. He was going to ask what was wrong but also why she was not wearing any winter coats. He was stopped by her as she shook the snow off and seemed to be in disbelief.

"Spazzie! You won't believe who I saw! It was Katrice and she was-" She was halted by Spazzie who was telling her to calm down.

"Relax Fever. You seem worked up. Wait-IS SHE OK?!" Now it was Spazzie's turn to freak out and also Fever's turn to calm him down.

"She is fine. But she is wearing something that will shock you!" Fever seemed serious with what she said. Like she had seen something not from this world.

"What are you talking about?" As Spazzied asked, the door was swung open with a figure standing by it. The two frightened mammals looked over to the door to see their familiar mammal friend. Yet something was off. Her face, her eyes, her body and tail was normal. It was the clothing. The clothing itself made them gasp in pure shock and terror. Katrice was by the door, wearing a red and white striped Christmas sweater. Even the pants matched too being red and white striped as well. She looked like a candy cane honestly. On the sweater was a sewed Christmas tree with white thin lines on it and a bunch of colorful sewed in ornaments and a golden yellow star on top. She even had on a Santa hat with it being snuggled and fitting on her head as her ears showed.

The blue bunny was too stunned to even utter a word. Katrice herself wasn't a fan of the holidays. She did love spend time with friends and family but never would celebrate the holidays. From not even one decoration inside and out of her home, to even not believing in Santa Clause. Spazzie always tried to get her to do something to celebrate the holidays and go out to play in the snow. She would say no to it all for her just not seeing Christmas as a big deal but also her hatred of the cold. Yet here she was in a Christmas outfit. And with a smile on her face instead of looking mad or sad or even a blank face. She was happy.

"You guys ok?" Katrice noticed them acting stunned with her words starting to wake them from their shocked state.

"Yeah we are. Where did you get that?" Fever said with her being curious as to where she got an outfit like that.

"Oh I bought them. They were on sale and pretty cheap for something so adorable! Even got this hat because I thought it be fitting." Katrice's tail wagged from being happy with her sweater and pants looking too perfect on her.

"So why are you wearing it?" Spazzie walked over to Katrice before he quickly went to speak out from what he said. "N-not that it looks bad! It looks great! Just why though? I thought you didn't like the holidays?"

With what Spazzie said, Katrice still had on her smile. "Well. I'll be honest, I do like the holidays. The decorations are lovely and even though I hate the cold, and even the snow, the snowy days do look lovely." She kept going on explaining. "I just felt for some time, when I was a growing cub, I thought it just seemed pointless."

Spazzie then spoke out, having to cut her off. "Look, if this is just to shut me up about how I keep telling you to build a snowmammal or setting up a Christmas tree, I will stop bugging you about that and I am really sorry. I was joking with you because I just wanted to be funny and make you laugh like I always try to do." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess my jokes went too far. I'm sorry Katrice, I didn't mean-"

Then it was the red panda's turn to speak up. "Spazzie. You didn't do anything wrong. I knew you was joking." With her saying that, he took a sigh of relief as he felt his guilty conscience starting to fade away. "However, I have been thinking about it for a while and, well, I felt like you was right."

Spazzie cocked his head in confusion. "Right about what? Loving the snow?"

"I ain't doing that one, the snow is a no-go for me." Katrice said to the bunny. "I mean I feel like I should enjoy the holidays. You know, set up decorations in my home, have a Christmas tree, the usual stuff." With that she smiled and hugged Spazzie tightly. "So, thank you for getting me into the holiday spirit."

Now Spazzie felt shocked. He did this? He actually got Katrice to get into the mood for Christmas? He was just joking around but, she really was doing it? All he could do is hug her back but smile as well. "It's no problem Katrice. You know you don't have to do this for us."

"I know. I still want to give celebrating a try. So common, lets go get ourselves a tree!" Katrice shouts in a happy tone with Spazzie and Fever gasping from joy as their eyes sparkled.

"We need to get lights and ornaments for the tree!" Spazzie tells Katrice as she keeps note of that.

"We also need to get a star and get some stuff for outside!" Katrice was very excited sounding to be doing this. Yes it would be out in the cold, but she is hanging out with her friends. She would ignore her hatred of the snow and the cold and fill her heart with Christmas joy.

"We need to get cookie dough rolls and eat them!" Fever exclaimed with then the three of them running out of the door screaming the chant of getting cookie dough and christmas lights.

(Exclaimer: Katrice doesn't hate Christmas. If it sounds like she does, she doesn't. She is just a normal red panda female who hates the cold and snow. She does love Christmas, just isn't festive with it like the others, though she will try some holidays with her friends and family. Including Spazzie just so he can be happy, or to keep him calm, or something something. So yeah, Katrice loves Christmas guys, no worries.)


End file.
